Too Much
by Zero the Magnificent
Summary: They were gone. But it was an accident! That doesn't change the fact that they are gone. It was all my fault. They are gone, I killed them, but I'll join them soon. DeathFic, oneshot. Dedicated to my friend KitKat, because I want to dedicate to something.


This can't be happening. They can't be gone, they can't be... They can't... Not Natsu. Not Erza. Not Gray. Not Happy, or Wendy, or Carla. They can't be.

These thought echo numbly as I drag my broken body towards the guildhall. I burst through the doors with the last of any energy left in my body, and break down in tears. I sit there sobbing, the tears mixing with my sweat and blood from my various wounds until someone notices me, which doesn't take that long. Levy runs over, surprise, confusion, and worry etched into her petite face.

"Lucy! You're... Bleeding, and... Where is everyone else? Where are Erza and Wendy and Natsu and Gray and Happy and Carla? Why aren't they with you?" Tears start to roll down my cheeks as I try and stand to tell Levy the truth.

"L-levy... I-I'm... They aren't here be-because they're... Dead." The guild was dead silent, which was rare, with this bunch of obnoxious wizards.

"Lucy, what do you mean, they're dead. How do you know this?" Master Makarov has walked in, and I can barley open my mouth to speak the truth. It just hurts so much...

"I know that they are dead... Because... I killed them myself..."

And that is when my mental breakdown started.

* * *

"Wha- what? Lucy, what do you mean, YOU killed them yourself?" Levy practically falls to her knees upon hearing my confession.

"It all just happened so fast," I begin. " We were out on the job to bring in an escaped convict wizard named Darius. We didn't know what kind of magic he used, and that information could have saved all of their lives." I start to cry again, the memory so painful, but I need to continue, for their sake. "Darius uses a forbidden type of magic, lost to humankind long ago. Possession magic."

There were gasps of shock throughout the guild as I told of Darius and our mission to imprison him once again. I explained how at first, every thing was going great. Natsu hadn't blown anything to pieces yet, Gray hadn't made a Natsu-sickle yet, and Erza hadn't gone absolutely crazy in that way that only Erza can. "Wendy had just started with her magic reinforcing, and I had just opened Leo's gate, and Darius really did look like we had him, until we realized what an amazing actor Darius could be. He took all of our hits, and then he collapsed. I closed Leo's gate, and then I went to go and make sure Darius was down for the count. I went over to where he lay, and saw him smiling an evil little smile that said he had gone insane, and then I saw it..." I had to pause, because the memories were flooding back to me, and it all hurt so, so bad.

"Bunny girl! Spit it out! What did you see?" Gajeel had started to grow impatient, and I could tell so could all of the other members, especially the drunk ones, like Cana.

"I saw a little black tendril of smoke, curling off his fingers. I didn't pay much attention to it at first, because of the fiery beat down he had received from Natsu. And that's when Darius started to chuckle, and I started calling for Erza to come and help me. But then I couldn't control my own body. It was as if I was someone's puppet. All I could hear was Darius laughing in my head, and telling me that be was going to make us all pay." I couldn't take it anymore. I started to shake, as I continued with the next part of my story.

"What happens next is... The hardest..." I said quietly. "All I wanted to do was tell them to run, but then Natsu just looked at me and said, 'what's wrong, Luce? You look like you're gonna puke.' And then it really did just happen so fast. I could feel all that magic energy building up inside of me, and Erza somehow noticed that something was wrong. She backed away quickly, but she wasn't fast enough. Darius was controlling me, and I killed my best friends, in seconds." I then dropped to my knees and blacked out from the mental and physical pain that unintentional murder does to a person.

* * *

The funeral was three days later. The entire guild attended. We all walked sadly towards Kardia cathedral in the rain, courtesy of Juvia grieving for the only person she had ever loved. We saw Master Makarov standing next to six gravestones. Two were slightly smaller than the rest and had engravings of fish on them. I started crying more than I already was, as sadness, grief, and guilt wracked my body.

I wanted to say something nice, or maybe just sorry, but as I opened my mouth to speak, someone threw something at me. I didn't know what had happened, but I fell to the ground because it HURT. Angry voices started shouting, and I really didn't feel like arguing.

"Why is SHE here?"

"It's HER fault that we are even here!"

"J-Juvia is s-sad..."

"How did she even manage to kill an S-class wizard anyway?" I tightened my grip on the six roses that I had brought. I couldn't take it any more, so I put the tiny, insignificant flowers on the graves and ran.

I ran all the way to my apartment and didn't bother to lock the door on my in, because the only people that ever broke in and visited we're dead. I undressed from the sopping wet black dress I was in and put on my pajamas, and fell asleep sitting on the floor, where I had been crying.

* * *

I didn't go back to the guild. Not for a month, and I doubted they would let me in, anyway. I talked to Master Makarov though. He told me that because I killed my best friend against my will, I wasn't exiled from the guild. That was good, I guess.

After a month had passed, I realized that I needed to take a job, or I would end up on the streets. So, I put on a dark cloak, and grabbed a random job from the board. I didn't want to have to talk to anyone, but I had to tell Mira that I was taking the job, so I approached the bar with dread in my heart.

"Hi! What can I get for- oh. Lucy. I haven't seen you in a while. Just so you know, No one is angry with you for... What happened."

"I'm taking this job Mira." I didn't mean to sound cold, but I knew I was as good as one of Gray's ice make creations by the hurt look on Mira's face.

"Oh, okay. But be careful, because the client says that that job's gonna be tricky."

"Got it Mira. Thanks... And... Tell Levy to drop by my apartment, because I have something to show her." I needed Levy to come over, because I not only needed a friend, but I had just finished my novel as well, and I had promised her she could read it first.

"Sure thing. Anything else, Luce?"

"Please... Don't call me Luce..." I cringed at the familiar nickname.

"Oh god, Lucy! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright Mira, but I need to get going. Thanks for everything." And with that, I left the guild that was once so loud, but had grown quiet, once Natsu and Gray could fight no more.

* * *

Levy was the one that found me in my apartment that night. She came in, sat on my bed, and sang me a lullaby, saying that I would need help sleeping. She was right. I needed all the help I could get. As I slept, I was tortured by memories and nightmares of him. Natsu.

He haunted my thoughts as he accused me of killing him, and it being my fault. It hurt, because I had loved him. I had even told him that, on the way up to Darius. He told me that he loved me back, and I had believed him. I really and truly did. But with the nightmares of Natsu telling me how much he hated me for killing him, and that he had always thought that I was weak, so it had truly surprised him when I had taken him out.

Dreams like these were the hardest to bear. Eventually, I stopped sleeping. I thought that this would end my night horrors, but it didn't. They came as hallucinations instead. Terrible and bloody, Natsu would appear, sometimes with Erza, or Gray, or Wendy. Once Happy and Carla were flying behind him. Each and every time he said that he blamed me. Eventually, it had become too much, just like with the nightmares. I couldn't do this anymore. It was time to write a letter.

_Dear Levy,_

_Hey, it's me. Never would have thought that I would be writing a letter like this, but things happen. I am writing to say that soon I will be dead, if not already by the time that you read this. I have already released my spirits. I have given the keys to Loke, so that he can do what he needs to with them, and make sure that they find an owner. I have also attached a finished copy of the book that I am finally done with. I hope you like it. You can find me in the creek by Natsu and Happy's house. There are some very sharp rocks in that deep creek of his. I am telling you this because I want to be next to him one I am gone, and I know you know what I mean. I am sorry to leave on such short notice, but I don't think that anyone at the guild would miss me. Feel free to tell them where I am, by the way. Please tell them that I am sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but it was for the best. I caused too much pain._

_With love, Lucy._

* * *

_*3rd person POV, 3 days later*_

"Hello? I am here to see master Makarov, I have a letter and a body to deliver." A man in a blue suit stood in the doorway of Fairy Tail, looking at the somber faces.

"What do you need, young man?" Master was standing in front of the man in blue, whose name was Jones.

"Read this letter, and it will make sense. I think it was meant for a woman named Levy, though." Levy walked over at this, and took the letter from Master's grasp. AS she read, tears formed in her eyes. She finished, and handed it back to Master Makarov.

"It's Lucy. She's Gone."

The next day was the funeral of Lucy Heartfilia. Nobody in the guild smiled, for they had been robbed of seven people who had lit up a room, Lucy being the brightest. As she had requested, she was buried next to Natsu. They figured she would be happy there.

* * *

*5 years later*

No body had smiled in five years. It had really sucked. The guild had been disbanded after Master Makarov had died three years previous, and everyone had gone his or her separate ways. Sometimes those seven were still remembered by their former guild mates, but not often. All in All, Fairy Tail had been robbed of its prime. And now in Magnolia, no body ever smiled. The remnants of pain was too much.

* * *

**So, Just, by the way, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DID, IT WOULD PROBABLY SUCK.**

**Anyway, this just so happens to be the FIRST FanFiction that I have ever written. I found it in my notes app, transported it to my laptop where I then edited it. I hope you liked it, sorry the ending sucked. I ****wanted to put some NaLu in, but I kind of failed...**

**Anyway, I REALLY have to go, because I might miss my bus and, well... heh, I... BYE!**

**~Zero**


End file.
